How do you love someone?
by Sweetest Days
Summary: A sequel to How do you like someone? Vaan and Balthier have realized there interest in one another after the Paramina rift. Vaan is left colder than ever by the lack of attention Balthier gives him as they approach Archades. Can Balthier let go of his past and let himself admit he has fallen in love with the thief who stole his heart? Or will he continue to run and lose it all?


Author note: Well here is my sequel to "How do you like someone?" I do hope you all enjoy the continued romance of Valthier! And do review pretty please with dbl fudge topped cherries. Happy late new years as well!

Disclaimer: Stop making me admit I have to return them after I'm done playing and that I not making money. It makes me tearful.

Chapter start

Balthier was being unreasonably difficult today. He insisted on Vaan being at least beside him or ahead. It was seriously cutting into the blond teen's favorite habit. Staring at the Sky Pirates very nicely formed bum was addictive.

His boyfriend? No, that didn't fit Balthier at all. His lover? He wished Balthier was. He didn't really think a few kisses and cuddles made a lover. Then again Vaan was horribly unaware of most aspects of relationships. Were they even in a relationship?

Vaan frowned and stopped completely. He racked his brain for the elusive answers despite the headache he was forming. No term seemed to match Balthier. He was older and more experienced for sure. He was not some teen girl like Penelo who would be happy to be a girlfriend. If Vaan called Balthier a boyfriend he would probably be shot. Or lose the embraces he was now very addicted to.

He didn't get held nearly as much as he liked. Balthier wasn't an affectionate man. He was a man who controlled the situation. He could be as gentle as a soft breeze at times. But he was always in control. He flirted lightly to keep Vaan tethered to him as surely as any of his many barmaids. His kiss was drugged with passion and want but he seemed to enjoy riling Vaan up and then retreating.

Vaan couldn't figure it out. For someone who claimed to like Vaan and be in lust with him the Sky Pirate had amazing self control. Or didn't want to be intimate with him at all.

Balthier paused as he felt eyes on him. He turned and saw Vaan standing there with a look of worry and confusion on his features. Balthier turned to him fully.

"Would you stop lagging? Today is not the day to be ogling me. You'll get left behind."

That was hardly what he wanted to say. He wanted to ask what was wrong. But that was not his forte. He wished Vaan was a female. Not because he regretted that night. Or any of the drool infested shirts after.

He didn't know really what to do with Vaan. As his first male interest he'd allowed himself to indulge he was fairly off beat. Treating him like a barmaid and taking him in a show of passion and dominance seemed wrong. Vaan was more than a tumble. Balthier needed to pause and work through it. He felt more like running away.

It was what he'd always done. He ran away from Archadia. He ran away from his homeland. He always ended up running.

And now they were going. He could cut and run, refuse to accompany the Princess any farther. He really didn't want to see the man he called Father. Didn't want to see that madness the nethicite obsession triggered. He glanced over at the Princess.

Was she going to end up like Cid? Muttering to herself and catering to invisible specters? She certainly was seeming power hungry.

Vaan suddenly broke from his reverie and ran to catch up to Penelo. The two blonds put their heads together and whispered. They suddenly burst into runs and ran ahead of the party. Another private conversation. They'd been having a lot of those on the journey to the Phon Coast.

"Should we be letting them run so far ahead with such strong fiends about?" Ashe wondered aloud, worried despite the fact her companions were strong.

A lot of the bluster had left Ashe after the outburst of Larsa. She realized something was driving her and it was not her full will. But with the ghost of Rassler she feared she may not have the strength to break free.

Basch stepped forward and scanned the horizon. Balthier and Fran walked together.

"They'll be fine. I suspect they discuss the Sky Pirate again."

The two shared a look. Both were more than slightly concerned. It was obvious something had shifted between Vaan and Balthier. Something they couldn't see was roiling in them both.

Balthier seemed determined to ignore the thief. But then he turned around and filled a fiend with holes if it came too near to seriously wounding the thief. Vaan seemed determined to get his attention. And he was losing his focus as badly as he had when he ran off and took hunts out of a need to relieve jealousy.

Basch knew something had happened that night in the Paramina rift. The two had begun to camp very close, the Sky Pirate warming the small boy with his body. They still camped a bit to close for his real liking. In his mind Balthier was as good a man as one could expect out of a pirate. But he wasn't one to settle and love. Only in a storybook romance could a Sky Pirate truly settle with a thief. Or anyone for that matter.

"Oh Vaan calm down. I'm sure he isn't trying to push you away." Penelo gave his shoulder a tap.

"Maybe not. But he barely even looked at me all week. And he never wants to… You know."

"No I don't." Penelo said innocently.

The way Vaan blushed was too adorable. He cleared his throat and parted his lips before they clamped shut again. If he got any redder Penelo thought he'd be mistaken for a tomato head and killed.

She really enjoyed teasing him a bit more than was probably healthy. But she found hum so fun to nettle. Her friend was normally so focused on going and not thinking. He was a real soft touch in her eyes. He worried about little things like anyone but he normally shrugged them off with a grin.

It was rare to see him agonizing over something, let alone it being a relationship.

"You gotta know what… I mean, can two men even… N-never mind. Forget it."

She started to laugh and ended up snorting because she still fought to hold it in.

"Hey! What's so funny?"

He crossed his arms and tried to give her a glare. Coupled with his pout though it wasn't intimidating in the least. All it did was make Penelo double over.

"Sorry, you just… Oh, jeez. I know what you meant. And im sure two men can be intimate. I mean there are other male couples out there Vaan." Penelo said matter of factly. "From what Larsa said it's not so common in Rabanastre because the population wouldn't be so accepting. But in Archadia for every ten couples at least three are same sex."

She was unaware of the softening of her voice as her thoughts lighted on the young prince.

Vaan sighed tiredly. "Something is wrong with him. But it's like he closed himself off. I can't get near him to figure it out."

"Maybe he just doesn't like that he is still involved in all this." Penelo said thoughtfully.

"What do you mean?"

"Hmm. I mean he is always extracting payment from Ashe. It's like he's challenging her when he does it though. Almost like he thinks if he demands something big she'd refuse and he could leave. I mean he took her wedding ring after all."

"Well the only reason he did that was probably because her last payment was an esper. He growled about it for weeks remember?"

"True. I guess your right. He is tenser. From what I can see it has been from when Ashe decided to go to Archadia."

They both paused to think about this newly realized fact. Vaan folded his arms across his chest. Balthier didn't want to go to Archadia… Why? They exchanged looks of puzzlement.

"Well I doubt it's because of the bounty on his head. He enjoys outsmarting the authorities too much for it to be that." Penelo sighed out just as the rest of their company caught up.

Vaan tried to catch the Sky Pirates gaze. However when the chocolate orbs passed him only a blank look he got annoyed. He turned and charged ahead with Penelo calling after him. She caught up as he was engaging a serpent in battle, hacking with his sword and ignoring the fact he was imagining the face of Balthier on each one.

That night he woke up around midnight. A passion dream of he and Balthier had him red. He put his hands behind his head and looked up at the sky. It was clear and filled with stars.

Penelo was curled close to the fire. Ashe and Basch were close together as always. Fran had found a tree and fell asleep with her back pushed against it. She had briefly explained about how it made her feel a bit closer to the wood again. However she had vanished.

As Vaan looked around he noticed Balthier missing as well. He frowned before deciding to sit up. He stood and turned in a circle. He couldn't even see them in the near distance. Dread filled him, a slow thing that grasped his heart in ice and made him look around frantically again.

He knew Balthier didn't want to go to Archadia or at least he suspected it. But he never thought Balthier would run away in the middle of the night!

Without much thought he bolted in a random direction.

_Balthier stood with Fran roughly three or four miles from the sleeping companions. He had waited until the others were asleep. Then he went and woke Fran. She didn't protest or comment. She merely gathered supplies with absolutely no noise, something only a Viera could do successfully. Oh Balthier could be silent if he wanted but he had to be very careful and slow his movements down. A Viera however was born with that ability to be so silent it was akin to being invisible. _

_As she gathered the supplies he went to Vaan. He knew she paused when he did. Perhaps she wondered if he was going to waken the thief as well. He bent to the ground and his hand did twitch. _

_He studied the youths face. Platinum hair he'd only seen in Rabanastre fell onto his golden skin. He was softly snoring, a soft and easy rhythm that expanded his muscled chest. Drool slipped from the lips. Balthier found himself glad he wasn't holding the boy tonight. With the thought arose the idea of always holding him. He really hadn't been affectionate with Vaan as he would have liked. He knew he was confusing the boy._

_Balthier knew this would hurt Vaan. That it might crush him as surely as him crushing a flower beneath his boot. He felt driven to do this however. He wasn't ready to see Cid again. That was the thing he kept telling himself. To bad he didn't really believe it. _

_He very gently traced the curve of the boy's cheek. He felt Fran watching him from the edge of the camp. Unable to resist he bent further to press a kiss upon the lips he felt would haunt him for many months, if not the rest of his life. _

_He had to do this. He had to._

Now as the images filtered through his head Balthier couldn't take another step. He stood with the feeling a thousand bricks were atop him. He felt strangled.

"You do not truly want to do this." Fran commented.

"I've no idea what you refer to Fran. I'm only doing what is expected of a Sky Pirate." He said tiredly.

"You can lie to others but not to me. A Sky Pirate you are but you are also a Hume with feelings and obligations." She said.

He attempted a smile. "Fran, please. There isn't any reason to continue on this."

"Indeed. Is this the Sky Pirate or the Judge saying these things?"

It was a low blow. She knew it and he knew it.

"You care for the boy. This will wound him."

Balthier made himself shrug as nonchalantly as possible. "Please. He'll get over it. And maybe it'll teach him a lesson. Never trust a Sky Pirate." He flashed a smile that held no real feeling.

Fran internally sighed at the silliness of Humes. She understood why Balthier wanted to not go into Archadia. And if he could be clearer she'd support him either way. However he was torn between wanting to run and wanting to stay. The staying she didn't doubt was for Vaan. The running was to avoid a confrontation with his past and also because she supposed he thought Vaan deserved better that a runaway ex Judge turned Pirate.

"I do not doubt he would recover. He is attractive by the standard of Humes and in his prime. Many Hume males who prefer their own sex enjoy boys such as he. Right in the middle of a transition from boy to man. He will not be alone long." She cocked her head.

Balthier gave her a look of anger and some jealousy as he thought on his unknown replacement. He could almost envision it. Some male he met in Archadia, a gentry perhaps who would want to use the boy. Vaan was naïve. He would fall for affection.

Especially if it comes soon after his abandonment, Balthier thought darkly. He crossed his arms at the thought. The Platinum haired fool! He would only be used and thrown away. No man but Balthier would ever be so enamored with him, would pine for him. For no one else would Balthier be so forgiving for dirtying up his shirt and vest, for being so damn annoyingly chipper.

Even worse what if Vaan did find someone as accepting? Or perhaps more so. Perhaps someone from Rabanastre. An equally golden male of some strength kissing Vaan, showing Vaan into the door of carnal pleasures Balthier himself had hesitated to unlock for many various reasons.

"You grow worse at covering your emotions daily." Fran commented dryly.

Balthier sighed and uncrossed his arms to run his fingers through his hair. He disliked how the Viera read him as easily as he could a book. He had always prided himself on the ability to hide his true thoughts behind a mask. And yet she tore his walls down like they were no sturdier than a Childs sand castle.

Fran allowed a small smile to curve her lips. Balthier returned it with a sigh and grimace. At least only Fran could read him so well.

"Alright then. If you know me so much better than I know myself answer a question. What does one in my situation do?"

Fran closed her eyes. "What does any Hume in love do?"

Balthier felt the muscles in his cheek twitch. "I am not in love." It was preposterous to assume it.

"And you do not have an apprentice." Fran coolly replied.

"My so called apprentice is lying asleep where I abandoned him. That whole argument becomes invalid if he is no longer with me."

Fran became even smugger. Balthier thought if she became anymore satisfied with her words she'd blow up and float away.

"As to that. The not an apprentice that you do not love is currently in a battle with a chocobo herd about two miles to the south."

Balthier halted his hand from going to his gun. He actually had to bite his tongue to not let out an expletive. He instead shrugged as though it didn't bother him. It didn't bother him at all that Vaan was running around at night and apparently running into sleeping herds of fiends.

"He is not yet losing if you are curious." Fran cocked her hip lazily in some boredom.

She watched the way the shadows on her Hume partners face made the sudden worry on his face seem almost sinister. Not in love indeed. She was thankful for her Viera blood all a sudden. The Viera did not fall in love as a Hume did. They came together with males only when they were ready to breed.

She could care for a Hume but she never was struck with lust as Balthier was. For years she had watched him sleep around while keeping his heart tightly locked away. How Vaan had managed to somehow manage to steal his heart was a mystery even to her. She didn't know when exactly it happened, the transition. But she knew it had occurred fairly swift.

If she had to guess she supposed that Balthier was worried to let himself love. He had lost his Father in a sense. He probably didn't want to lose anything more.

"Fran, please."

She recognized the shift. A momentary weakness, a mumbled plea to cease the word games they played with each other. A need to be spoken to frankly so he could find a light to guide him from the confusing darkness.

"No longer are you a Judge. No longer do you bow to the Empire. No longer need you fear a meeting with the man you ran away from. You are not that same one who fled. You are a Sky Pirate who smirks at the idea of a bounty hunter. Do not lose your treasure by letting the you who was a Judge lead you again now. It is past time for you to conquer your past."

Balthier was still as he let the words wash over him. Lose his treasure… Vaan? Yes, he was a treasure in a sense. He had spent so long running. He had to admit he was tired.

It had now become a simple thing. Fran had cleared the darkness from his mind. He had to ask himself a simple question. Was he going to allow the past to cut the ties to a remarkable future?

Ffamran Mien Bunansa would have. He would have fled and later beaten himself up for the weakness. He was no longer that man however.

He was Balthier. He was a renowned Sky Pirate who held a large bounty on his head. He made his living by taking what he wanted. And he wanted Vaan. No way in hell was Balthier going to let Cid and his bloody past stop him from holding onto what was his. After all if he did he'd just have to go steal it back eventually and the second go around Vaan might not be so cooperative.

With a small smirk he looked at Fran. She saw the flare in his eyes and knew the Sky Pirate was back in full swing.

"I am going to return. You can go play heroics in the dark." She said teasingly.

She halted when she felt him grasp her arm. She turned her eyes back to him.

"I am not one to say these things. But here I can recognize when a thank you is appropriate. Thank you, Fran."

She was silent for a long moment as she studied him. She brought her hand up and caressed his cheek in a friendly way. He didn't take it as a sign as anything more than friendship and she didn't mean it as one. Fran merely wanted him to know she accepted the thanks before her next comment.

"A Sky Pirate who gives words of thanks. What a supporting role you now play."

As he scoffed she continued on her way to get some rest.

Balthier didn't waste another moment. He began running south as fast as his legs could go. He wondered idly how many times this thief would have him running after him. Then he reflected ruefully that this time all the running about had been brought on by him.

It took about twenty minutes before he heard the sound of combat. He walked up a small hill and looked down to see Vaan with his blade bloody.

Balthier took a moment to drink in the sight that made his throat dry and his pants uncomfortable. The moon cast its rays upon Vaan. It reflected in his platinum hair and lent his golden skin a light that made him seem to almost glow. With his bloody sword ripping through the air gracefully Balthier could easily imagine him to be an ancient God of battle.

He certainly didn't seem to need help as Fran had said. Balthier was content to watch for now.

Once the last chocobo fell Vaan cast cure on himself. His breath was heavy and he couldn't stop the hurt in his heart. He felt like he had lost, even though he had defeated his opponents. He didn't know when Balthier had run away. But he knew that the lead the older man had on him now was too great for him to overcome.

Angrily he suddenly kicked one of the bodies. Why couldn't he have woken him up too? Or better yet not run away at all! Vaan would have listened to him had he just talked to him. Did he seem so immature that he was seen as a burden by the one he cared so strongly for? Then what were all the kisses about?

"Disrespecting the dead now are we? Though they are fiends so I suppose it isn't as bad as you kicking a dead person's body." Balthier mused loudly.

The look on the thief's face amused him even as it cut into him. He saw first a shock. Then he saw a relief and then some great cloud of anger. He wasn't too surprised when Vaan suddenly hurled himself up the hill and launched into him. He barely retained his footing as he used the momentum of the shorter body to hurl Vaan down the other side.

As Vaan rose again with his fists clenched Balthier straightened his cuffs with a nonchalance he did not feel. The small male was glaring at him so hard he expected a hole to burn through him soon.

"I know you're angry but I have no intention of getting dirtied in a fist fight with you."

"So what are you doing here? Did you take a wrong turn on your little escape?" Vaan bitterly asked. He crossed his arms and resisted the urge to cuss.

"I didn't take any wrong turns." Balthier looked down on him.

Vaan merely huffed. "Oh yeah? Well I can think of a few wrong turns you took."

"Indeed." Balthier sighed. "Well you've the right of it. The important thing is that I'm here now however."

"No it isn't." Vaan snapped. "You were gonna leave me behind like I was a completely meaningless item!"

Balthier sighed again. He wondered if reasoning with this boy would make him go gray. He went down the hill to stand beside him. "You aren't meaningless. I came back to collect you back as a matter of fact."

"I'm not running away with you." Vaan said promptly.

The older man rolled his eyes and shook his head. "No, I thought not. And the thought to ask crossed my mind a few times, believe me."

"So what?" Vaan asked crossly.

"I'm only going to explain this once. And only once. This isn't something I want you explaining to your little girlfriend either."

Vaan rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to retort but Balthier silenced him with a glare. "Vaan now is not the time."

"Okay fine! I won't tell Penelo or anyone else. I especially won't tell my non existent girlfriend because, oh guess what? There is no girlfriend."

Balthier resisted the urge to cuff the boy on the back of his head. Since he'd discovered his sexuality or whatever he had somehow became even more concentrated. And it seemed his concentration was blossoming in ways designed to both amuse and annoy Balthier. Why he couldn't be in love with a nice and unassuming woman he didn't know. The gods liked toying with him it seemed. Well he'd show them a thing or two.

After his explanation Vaan seemed to have calmed down.

"So you're Archadian?" He asked

"Have a complaint with it?" Balthier wondered aloud, slightly worried that perhaps his heritage would drive Vaan away.

He was pleasantly surprised when Vaan instead held his arms out. He wanted to be embraced? Balthier quickly looked him over. He saw no bloodstains on the boy so he pulled him into his arms. His mouth made contact with his hair and he rained kisses upon his platinum head. When Vaan tilted his head back and closed his eyes he placed butterfly kisses on his forehead, cheeks, and nose.

He thought on what he'd very nearly given up on this night and brought their lips together. It was just as passion filled as the others. Now however Vaan detected a tenderness that he returned gladly.

He went to the ground at the demand of Balthier and savored the feel of the older man atop him. He would never demand to dominate. He enjoyed submitting a bit too much. And he doubted Balthier would tolerate much being dominated over him for long.

He was beginning to moan and grunt. As Balthier teethed his neck he tried to tug the shirt and vest from the mans back. With a small oath Balthier sat up and removed his vest.

Vaan unbuttoned the white shirt and tugged it down. It was quiet a sight. One he quickly burned into his brain. The sight of Balthier with his shirt caught by his elbows, his strong shoulders bare to his viewing pleasure. The tightly pulled skin along his chest and stomach that revealed all the muscle of him.

Vaan swallowed as Balthier cocked a brow. "I take it you approve?"

"S-shut up." Vaan mumbled.

He had never heard such tightness in the voice of Balthier before. Huskiness, yes. But this was altogether new to him. It was as though the man was barely restraining himself.

Suddenly he found himself tugged upwards and he quickly lost his own vest.

"Erm…" He muttered with some embarrassment as Balthier attacked his chest. His tongue and mouth worked a magic on his skin and he felt that tight swell in his pants. He felt it in Balthier's as well. The older man suddenly ground against him and he was glad he wasn't the only one who moaned at the new contact.

This was better than any dream he'd recently suffered. He was breathing heavy. Soon it came that Balthier had stripped all the clothes from them. It was at this point that a hesitation came to him

"What is it?" Vaan asked when the male had been unmoving for a few moments.

Balthier gently caressed the thigh now wrapped around him, liking the way the contact made Vaan blink in drugged passion. His other hand was atop the one Vaan had wrapped around his manhood. He liked the boy touching him, he couldn't deny that. The boy had learned swiftly how to move to make Balthier putty in his hands.

But still this was not how he'd imagined things progressing on this night. Definitely not on this night.

He knew more than Vaan. He knew this would hurt the teen more than most battle wounds would. And suddenly the thickness and length he had so much pride in seemed a curse. The thickness of his own manhood would make it hurt all the more.

"You understand your mine." Balthier said suddenly. "Mine alone. And I don't share my treasures so easily."

"I'm yours only if your mine too." Vaan said with no anger, stating a fact.

"The thought I wasn't already yours never crossed my mind." He sighed before rolling from Vaan.

"What is it?" Vaan asked.

"Now is not the time for this. Soon." Balthier added as soon as he saw the mutinous look cross his small lovers face.

"Oh, soon. Why not now?" Vaan demanded. "You can't deny you want this as badly as I do. Not anymore."

"I'm denying nothing. But before we take this step I need to put other things to rest."

Vaan actually growled like a beast. "Well I don't get it."

Balthier laughed, actually laughed. It was something he rarely did. The novelty of it actually made Vaan calm down. He eyed Balthier sulkily. He felt like he'd been promised a great treat and then denied it at the last second.

"Don't fret. I'm not completely closing you out anymore. There is plenty we can do for now until were both more prepared."

They returned to the camp a little bit before dawn. As Balthier had said they'd both found completion without "going all the way." And he didn't shut the teen out. Instead he lay beside the teen and pulled him to his chest. He hadn't held Vaan like this in sleep since they'd left the cold rift. It made Vaan sigh in contentment. Balthier was his.

Or was he? A few weeks later they were in old Archades and nobody commented anymore on the fact Vaan and Balthier were now fully open with their being together. The day after their first sexual encounter had been both amusing and nerve wracking. Amusing on the part of Vaan and nerve wracking on the part of Balthier.

_They were awoken rather rudely by Basch. Vaan looked up into his mentors eyes and noted the complete lack of amusement. Balthier saw the urge the good captain had to throttle him for taking his young student. _

"_And what is this we have here?" Basch asked as Ashe eyed them. Penelo and Fran were both looking amused. _

"_Oh yeah the best thing happened last night." Vaan began. "We decided that he belongs to me and I belong to him." _

"_Indeed?" Was he mistaken or was that a small urge to laugh twinkling in the eyes of the Princess? Balthier would leave for real if she laughed. And take Vaan with him kicking and screaming._

_The words that had seemed such an appropriate way to avoid admitting love a bit longer now seemed comical. Then again Balthier was glad he hadn't said the dreaded three words since Vaan would have blurted that out instead. _

"_I give you one warning. I am against this because a Pirate is ill suited to loving anything as much as freedom and the sky. However you seem different than most Pirates." Basch said grudgingly. "You are a good companion to have and I'm glad you are on our side. However hurt him and I'll revert to my former opinion of you and make you regret the loss of my trust." _

_Magical words seeing as the Captain had said maybe a thousand words since they'd met up with Ashe. They became more note-worthy when Balthier considered that only about a third, less that that probably, had been directed at him. _

_His biggest threat was Penelo however. The girl was the one who carried a finely sharpened set of daggers. _

_She had tapped him on the shoulder after breakfast and requested cheerfully for a word. When they were far enough away she smiled._

"_So you and Vaan huh?"_

"_I suppose so." He responded warily. _

_He was certain she was more in love with Larsa Solidor than Vaan but he could be wrong. That would be an interesting match since he had also seen the way the young Prince looked at her. Larsa was hardly a boy so Balthier didn't doubt the feelings were both genuine and mutual on both parts._

"_Well I'll just tell you this. I'm not known for my cooking skills. But if Vaan cries I might just try some new ingredients."_

"_I'm afraid you've lost me." He said with a charming smile. He didn't like the dark amusement in her eyes. _

"_I mean I'll chop off your jewels and try them in my spaghetti and meatballs to see if they make the taste any better. And you'll get first taste." She smiled pleasantly._

_It took all his will power not to cringe at the crude threat. He didn't doubt she'd try. It was always the cheerful ones who held sides he wasn't interested in exploring. He had new sympathy for the little Solidor now though. That would probably be the words she said on her wedding night. _

"_Rest assured if I do make him cry I won't be coming anywhere near you." He muttered as she skipped away. _

_He sent a glare at Fran who he saw was shaking slightly. He knew she'd heard every word and was trying not to laugh. Oh. He'd get her. _

_He then looked at Vaan and shook his head. _

Now Vaan stood beside Balthier as a man named Jules stood before them. He didn't like the way the man eyed Balthier. It was kind of like a hungry dog that smelled a cooked cockatrice. But Balthier seemed okay with the sight of Jules so he shrugged it off and was polite. It was a bit too polite for Balthier's taste.

Jules was one of the men in Archades who liked the ones like Vaan. The ones who weren't a boy but weren't a man yet either. They were Jules specialty. He liked to take the innocence and crush it.

For his part Balthier remained calm. Even as he felt the tensed muscles of Vaan.

"A sky pirate looking to raise himself up. Fifth teen hundred kid and I'll help you rise up." Jules said with a note of flirtation is his voice.

"Okay, here."

Vaan handed over the Gil easily.

"A smart kid! You know the value of a good bargain." Jules praised. "Now then I don't suppose you've heard any rumors on your way here have you?"

"Hmm. Well I did hear about a guy who took money from a barrel."

"Well I'd take that information to this man."

"And then what?" Vaan asked in genuine curiosity.

Jules smiled so big all his teeth were visible. "And then watch what the power of knowledge can do for you!"

Though it was obvious he didn't understand what the hell Jules was talking about Vaan went to do as he was told. It did Balthier some good to hear the thief grumbling about stupid old men and there way of never saying things straight.

Then he came upon the thought he and Jules were of an age together. He promptly grit his teeth at the thought of being old. He was only twenty-two. Vaan was just frustrated.

His new annoyance didn't lessen when Vaan showed his gratitude to the fact Jules had been right. As the guards rushed to see about breaking up the fight they'd inadvertently caused Vaan looked at the man with admiration.

"Thanks Jules!" He grinned happily before taking off with the others to get into the city.

Balthier remained at the side of his former friend and watched his companions go. "I didn't think you'd sell for so cheap a price." He commented.

Jules gave him a familiar grin. "Like I told that cute little boy you tote around a smart man buys the whole cockatrice and gets his fill of meat. Think about how big the knowledge that the prodigal son of Cidolphus Bunansa has returned would be."

Balthier gave him a look of warning. He had known better than to think old ties would keep him hidden for long. The reason he and Jules got along so well was because they were both serpents existing outside the laws. Still it did sting to know that Jules would rat him out as soon as he could.

"Bah." He muttered. "Just leave Vaan separate from your appetite."

Jules smirked and cocked a brow. "Oh, but you know I can't promise that. He seems so innocent and unwitting."

"Sell whatever information you want to whomever you want. I'll offer you a friendly word of advice. I'm a more possessive man than what I was."

He left the man and caught up with Vaan and the others. As they walked he found himself hit with waves of nostalgia. He had never thought to walk the streets of this corrupt place again. He didn't like being here. That feeling of being choked appeared again. It abated when Vaan slowed to walk by his side.

"It's a nice place." Vaan said in a cheerful way.

"Indeed. The swirling colors and clean scent hide the filth of what most had to do to become top pier. Don't become caught up in it. This place swallows you and then spits you out onto the hard filthy dirt." Balthier commented dryly.

"For now we part." He added carelessly.

"What?" Vaan demanded.

"I've some things to attend to. I'll meet you later."

Seeing the look of suspicion flash in Ashe made him smile as he saluted them sarcastically.

"Hey wait!" Vaan called but he had already expertly let himself be swallowed by the crowd of skirts and gentry.

He found memories lurking in every corner. There was the site he took his first woman. He had pressed her into the building and lifted her easily. She hadn't murmured a complaint about her dress. That alone had been odd seeing as she was the daughter of a responsible business man. A real lady would have at least murmured in false protest.

And there was the bar he'd gotten drunk at more times than he could count in his head. He wondered briefly if the same people owned it.

Finally his feet had led him to his destination. The theatre.

Inside he hoped he could still find a certain kind of help.

A woman by the name of Larissa. He recalled her creamy skin and the red satin of her hair. The way her green eyes could both mock and convey arousal still brought a smile to his lips.

She had been made for the stage, ready tailored to fit any role given her. She could become someone new and unrecognizable in so few seconds that her popularity two years ago had been soaring. He often wondered as he watched her scorn lovers coldly if he, the lucky one to never be turned away, had ever known the real her or if he too was being wholly deceived.

He found her sitting before her mirror removing a blond wig. He made his presence known as she tossed it haphazardly from her. Her eyes found his with some alarm as she spun.

"Ffamran?" She whispered in surprise as the alarm swiftly drained.

"It's Balthier actually."

The surprise drained as swift as it had come and her lips flashed the smile he remembered too well. Time had treated her well by leaving her untouched.

"Of course. Only you would run away and then create such a stir with your new identity. And now to so bravely return. What do you want that is so important?"

"Always were right to the chase. No hello or how are you doing? I see you do very well still."

"If you are the Balthier I've heard so many smashing tales about than I know how you do. And you forfeited a hello when you barged in without welcome."

Even as she spoke she went and poured two glasses of a fine wine. She smirked at him as she handed him his glass. He sipped politely. She set hers aside and picked up a brush. As she went through the curtain of hair he leaned against the window sill.

"I'm hurt. Here I thought that our past would at the least earn a bit more of a reaction." He said it teasingly.

"Oh forgive me. Shall I shed some tears and proclaim my undying love for you and how I feared for your life every day? Give me a moment and I may even be able to work up some trite fairytale about you being the only man I ever loved." She laughed as she said it.

"Was I? I often wondered. In fact I always wondered when I'd be turned away."

She smiled in the usual way. It went through him. Her eyes showed only a small curiosity while her lips smiled and her whole body language remained lax and uncaring. This seemingly uncaring woman was the only woman who could have claimed his heart. Yet she had left it alone. A lucky thing she did because he wouldn't have it to give to Vaan if she had taken it.

He could be grateful for her leaving his love alone. He had watched as she claimed other hearts and bent them to her will. He had heard the whispers of him being the lucky one to always be allowed near her. Now he could see he was lucky for many different reasons. By not taking all his love then she showed her own.

"I've cared for many men for many reasons. I almost loved back then. I only ever turned away the ones who wanted to keep me to themselves." She replied.

"Yes I recall that. Yet you can't deny I was the only one to share your bed for those months."

"There is that, yes. However you are not here for a walk down memory lane." Larissa rose and allowed him to pull her hand to his lips.

"And who gave you this?" He asked.

He referred to the rather largely sized diamond winking on her ring finger. It was surrounded by emeralds, her favorite stone. It would have been worth a fortune if she wanted to sell it.

"You recall of course Riccardo?"

"So a case of new money marrying old money."

"Something of the sort. He is no longer the young pliable boy who made all want him with his fine features. Though he still has that sharp tongue."

"Do you love him?"

"Yes. Can you imagine? For all my years of avoiding the thing it struck me just as I thought I had no more reason to fear."

"I know the feeling." He muttered.

"You too? My sympathies or congratulations, whichever you want."

"I think I'll take both. You hardly seem to need mine." Balthier smiled.

"I've accepted my lot. Now to business! No more avoiding, Darling. Why are you here?"

"I've some companions who I need to get up here but I haven't the time to run around collecting chops." He said with no flourish.

It was a useless thing to act like a king of hidden meanings when he stood with the empress of hidden meanings. Larissa had undoubtedly found a great person to match both wit and sexual hunger in Riccardo. Balthier recalled the man well. He had the looks of an angel and yet he could cut you to bits with words you couldn't fight. And if words weren't enough Riccardo was also skilled with the dance of swords.

"And whatever makes you think I can help with that?" She laughed.

"Spare the modesty. You held a kind of control few could match then and I doubt anyone could match now. I'm not so foolish as to think being a married woman made you stop garnering everyone's affection."

They held each others gaze momentarily. "You'd be correct. Riccardo finds my talents amusing and useful. We have gil aplenty and also a healthy pile of chops."

"So in the name of old love will you lend me that cunning mind that pretty head of yours hides?" Balthier asked.

"Since you asked so kindly. And Riccardo always did like you so I suppose he won't mind as well."

She gave him more than enough. As he prepared to leave she pressed a swift kiss upon him and he returned it. Neither meant for the lust that ignited to appear. It had been meant as a goodbye kiss. He found the old rhythm easily and had her in his arms before spinning to press her down onto a loveseat. He found the memory of her soft skin mixing with the fact he now held the real artifact in his arms again.

Then he recalled the hardness of Vaan and lost the timing. She seemed to recall also her Husband and she dropped her arms from around his neck. The last thing they separated was their lips.

She rose and went to the chair again. She was drawing away from him both mentally and physically. "Once I do think we would have been able to settle together. We suit each other marvelously."

"My heart was always yours to take as your own. You never did. And you never offered me yours." He responded dully.

"My love was once yours. But if we had acted then we would not be who we are. And I rather like myself. I love Riccardo." She shrugged.

"And I love Vaan. Ah well, will always have the dream and fond memories."

"Memories." She echoed in amusement. "Do be careful. Draklor Laboratories is hardly a calm walk through the park. And say hello to your Father when you see him."

He jolted but then shook his head. He wasn't surprised she figured out his destination. She had always been good at knowing him. She wasn't at the level of Fran but that was because she only gleamed where Fran dug.

He found Jules again and sent him along with the chops to Vaan. It took over an hour for then to arrive. He was able to suppress his grin when Vaan kissed him, barely. He would not tell Vaan of the kiss between him and Larissa. Vaan didn't know the woman. And it was simply a part of his past he had now put to rest. There was no need to go over it with a comb.

"You certainly took your time getting here. Doing some sightseeing perhaps?"

"Yeah right! I was running around gathering these chops so I could get up here." Vaan told him. "At least it was easy. Jules explained it all."

Ah, so that was the way of it. He saw the soldiers infesting the way he'd planned to take the others into Draklor laboratories. As he saw Jules he gestured for the others to wait. He and Jules stepped away.

"So this is it. While I was disposed you had Vaan run around gathering chops. And that gave you the opening to sell your information to the buyers. How much did my Father line your pockets?"

"Not your Father. But I did tell you. The information on the prodigal son returning coupled with the Princess Ashe in Archades. Rozzario was very interested."

"I can imagine." Balthier closed his eyes with a sigh.

"Oh and Larissa sends a message. She said that when you are ready to go on your little suicide mission to tell the man at the station that you want to go to a hidden destination. She has it all arranged nicely for you."

"How on earth does she know anything?" Balthier demanded.

"I told her what I planned to do of course. Do you really think her and Riccardo are simple citizens? They are very much against Vayne Solidor and take an active role behind the scenes to get him off the throne. If that means throwing Rozzario a bone they do it gladly."

"And they trust you?" Balthier asked incredulously.

Jules laughed good-naturedly. "Well I see the surprise. But you've been gone awhile. Nobody dares to say a bad word against that couple. They're a real powerhouse. They drive most of the markets and have a tight leash on the flow of gossip and information. I value my skin too much to sell them out."

"See you around Ffamran… Oops, my bad. I meant to say Balthier." Jules mockingly waved as he left.

"So Balthier. You and that Jules know each other well, huh?" Vaan asked with some suspicion that any other time Balthier would have found amusing.

Instead it made little impact on him. He thought on how things had changed. He had never imagined Larissa as married. Though Riccardo really was a perfect match. And he never saw them as being the type to be actively playing a role in getting rid of the elder Solidor. He wondered how many others he had known were aiding them.

"As well as any pair of non law-abiding citizens can." He responded vaguely when he noted Vaan continued to look at him while the others talked among themselves. "Driver! Please speed up. Were on a bit of a tight schedule and I'd be loath to take my current mood out on my companions."

Vaan fell silent and looked out the window. Balthier could just imagine the uncomplimentary thoughts running through his mind. Lovely thoughts, really.

So many differences. Larissa in love. And he in love as well. And it wasn't with each other. Now all he had to do was tell the object of his affections. He didn't really feel like keeping it hidden. Then again he didn't really feel like telling either. Maybe he still needed to bury Cid issues before he was able to focus on loving Vaan.

As soon as Vaan saw Cid he recognized him as Balthier's Father. Though he was a bit lighter in coloring. They had the same facial structuring. Vaan was glad to see him in any case. Even though he was an enemy. He knew that he would still find Balthier attractive as an old man thanks to Cid.

As Cid challenged Reddas, an overly muscular man on par with Basch, Balthier studied his Father. It seemed little had changed.

"Consider your bones old man! You're outclassed."

Cid quickly cast his eyes on a voice he hadn't heard in years. He subtly studied his kin. Though he had hardly changed his son had. He still had that air of superiority but now he had also a fierce independence. Cid couldn't help but be proud that his son had found himself even if it was away from him. Perhaps it was his fault they had not meshed properly as a Father and Son.

However even the reappearance of his long gone son would not make him falter.

"Ah pirate scum of the sky! What brings you here?"

Okay, maybe Vaan wasn't as exited anymore. He was not going to let anyone insult Balthier. As he tensed to spring at the older version of his love Balthier shifted slightly to block his view. Vaan huffed and unclenched his blade. Penelo pat his back consolingly as he crossed his arms and glared.

"Treasure, what else would a pirate want? We'll take the Dusk Shard." Balthier shrugged, the very epitome of a bored person. He acted like this was all just an amusing show for him.

"Ha! All this way for such a trinket? I thought you above this at least." Cid scoffed.

As the two talked the whole party could see very clearly where Balthier got his… Qualities…. And it was not from his Mother! Ashe could have shaken her head in ruefulness if the situation wasn't so important.

Then Cid turned his eyes on her. Balthier saw a spark of interest flare in his eyes behind the glasses.

"Ah, the Princess of Dalmasca comes for a visit?" He made a show of studying her. His head cocked to the side and she found her cheeks reddening. "She is not entirely without merit."

His eyes on her were insulting. No man had dared to eye her like that since the death of Rassler!

"Do remember I'm older than you. So I don't welcome you as a stepmother." Balthier muttered to her in a small attempt to get her head back in the game.

She jolted and sent him a glare. "The idea enough is more than sufficient to disgust me." She snapped.

"Just making sure." He grinned.

"A test for our Princess? Yes." Cid had talked right over them.

"You are a babbling fool!" Ashe snapped irritably. New understanding and sympathy for Balthier rose in her.

Cid merely threw his hands in the air and cackled. "A test for Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca! You lust for the stones power do you not?" He mocked her.

"Lend him not your ears, milady. He only means to use you." Reddas said calmly.

They turned their eyes back to Cid when he began laughing like a buffoon. Flames licked along his skin as he rose before them. He stood before them with his rooks circling him.

"Manufactured Nethicite just like Bergan!" Fran announced.

Vaan looked at Balthier. He had a look on his face as though he'd been made to swallow something very bitter. Vaan felt his heart clench in sympathy.

"How could you do this? To fall so far…" Balthier muttered before he, Vaan, and Ashe threw themselves into the battle.

Balthier focused on the rooks gladly. He started when Vaan rushed past a rook and suddenly launched at Cid. He was knocked back. As cid prepared to attack him Balthier aimed and blasted a rook. He made it spin and slam into the sword poised for Vaan.

"Concentrate on the rooks! They guard him. With them around you can't damage him. He can't fight without his little toys."

"Neither can you. Apparently you can't fight when your toys are on the field." Cid mocked and grinned, casting a look to Vaan.

"Allow me to show you the difference between me and you old man." Balthier said just as Ashe knocked the last rook down.

With no hesitation, his thoughts on protecting Vaan, he fired a bullet. It embedded into Cid's shoulder. Cid looked at him in some shock. For a brief moment he saw his old Father. The one who didn't walk around muttering to himself and ignoring all else. Then it was gone so swiftly he believed he imagined it.

"The difference is nothing will damage my toy as long as I stand."

Vaan smiled a moment before he really thought about what Balthier said. Then his mouth dropped open and he narrowed his eyes. A toy was he? Well he'd show that over cocky Pirate a toy!

Just as Reddas charged the wounded Cid something flashed. A dark mass seemed to appear from the air and sent the muscled man into the wall past all their heads.

The bullet hole vanished, only the torn fabric left to show it had ever been there. Balthier watched as Cid rose again. "Venat you shouldn't have."

"This creature is your Venat?" Balthier wondered aloud.

He turned to Vaan as the youth leaned on him. He supposed he was grateful his Father hadn't been talking to himself. He was still insane though. What sane person went around talking to a dark mass that looked like a suit of armor? Then again what sane person fell in love with a thief who got into every trouble imaginable?

If it was red Vaan would say it was blue just to be difficult.

"Your words mean nothing to me!"

He snapped back to the conversation at hand when he heard the heated words from Ashe. Without looking at them his Father was escaping on one of his blasted toys.

"Hate it when he does that." Balthier muttered in annoyance.

"Forgive me Milady. You must think me rude. I am Reddas the Sky Pirate, at your employ."

As the others voiced hellos Balthier crossed his arms and brooded. At least he tried until Vaan again inched beside him. He glanced down at him. He wore the look that told Balthier Vaan was thinking too hard again. Like when he asked Fran her age. That had been smooth.

"What?" He asked when he felt the boy turn his gaze upon him.

"Well it's just… He didn't say at your service." Vaan muttered.

"And the great mystery is…?" Balthier paused.

"Well it's just… Do you Sky Pirates always expect payment for your actions?" He asked with some amusement.

"What on Ivalice are you referring to?" This whole day was giving him a headache.

"It's just the way he worded it. "At your employ." He mimicked the voice. "It makes it sound like Ashe is going to be shelling out some Gil for his service!"

Finally Balthier understood what the boy meant. And he sighed. With a shake of his head he moved away and made his way to the exit. Vaan shrugged and put his hands behind his head. He thought it was a good observation anyway.

They spent the night with Reddas in Balfonhiem. Vaan had never really slept in a bed with such finery. He tossed and turned. Finally he threw the sheets from him and decided he needed a cup of water. And a conk on the head so he could sleep.

On his way to the kitchen he noted a room cracked open. He peeked inside and was rewarded with the sight of a bare-chested Balthier. The Pirate stood beside his window and looked out at the water below him. He wore a look of exhaustion and deep concentration.

"Hey there. Why aren't you asleep?" Vaan asked as he pushed the door open. He shut it behind him with a click.

"I could ask the same of you." Balthier returned.

"I wanted water."

"Well there isn't any in here." Balthier went to sit on his bed. The shadows covered his face.

"Don't want it any more." Vaan said cheekily. "Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be." He didn't ask. He merely stated.

Vaan went to sit beside him. He was pleased when Balthier immediately wrapped an arm around him from instinct. He could get use to being an instinct to the Pirate. It seemed Balthier had developed an instinct to hold him when he was near. And also an instinct to keep him safe. Even though the last one irked his manhood a bit it also made him feel safe. Safe wasn't something he had felt since Rex died. It felt nice to have it again. He wanted to give that to Balthier as well.

"Vaan I need you to listen carefully. It isn't in me to love." He said slowly. "I'm not the sort to settle down. I used to be. Ffamran was. I don't know if Balthier can."

Vaan glared at him. "Would you stop running? What is so wrong with loving someone? I love you and that's all I need to know to make me want to stay near you."

"It can't always be so cut and dry. Loving sometimes isn't enough." Balthier sighed as he tightened his hold on the boy. "It isn't as simple as loving and not loving."

"Then we'll deal with it. Nothing is going to stop me." Vaan snapped stubbornly.

Stop running and face the present. This always was his dilemma. It was annoying. He wanted to love Vaan right. He didn't want to run anymore. But once you started running it was hard not to keep it up.

He tried to explain it to Vaan. The boy listened intently. At the end he kissed Balthier. It was not a gentle kiss. It was a kiss that held all his love. Such a kiss couldn't be gentle because love was not gentle. It was harsh and rough and would crash over you in a wave. It knocked you around until it was all you had left to pull yourself back up.

For the first time since he stopped admitting he loved his Father Balthier surrendered to it. He let it in. Letting it in was better than fighting to keep Vaan at bay. He didn't want to keep Vaan at bay anyway.

He admitted that his issues had nothing to do with Cid or his past. His main obstacle was he had been afraid. He didn't want to love something to have it be ripped from him again. Larissa had ignored his love; his Father had lost himself to Venat. But that was the past. Vaan was his future.

"I do love you, you know. You belong to me and no one else." Balthier said as he threw Vaan under him. "I'll never let you run from me."

"Like I would. Though the idea of you chasing me for a change is nice. Real nice, actually." Vaan grinned as Balthier tore at his clothes.

"Vaan, please. That thought could be very dangerous to you."

"More friendly advice?" Vaan scoffed.

"No this time it's a warning."

Vaan laughed and ran his hands over Balthier's chest. "Well I have some advice. Make me yours completely before I jump you out of frustration!"

"That is very sound advice." Balthier chuckled warmly. "Believe me though. The thought not to take you tonight hadn't crossed my mind."

"Liar."

The next day Vaan was very sore but happy. Balthier looked like the cat that got the cream and canary in one gulp. It was not what the companions had expected. They had been expecting Balthier to be morose and short tempered today since he'd seen his Father.

Penelo choked on her breakfast when Vaan whispered something in her ear. The thief laughed when she punched him in the arm. Ashe smiled. She has a pretty good guess what had happened.

She had looked very much like Vaan after her wedding night. She was glad for the two. And she calmed Basch, who looked furious. The two sighed and looked on. It was like they were two parents watching their child Vaan grow up. It was a very twisted family they had created. But it was theirs.

And when Reddas mentioned that Balthier's apprentice was more Pirate than him Balthier gave him a look with amusement and annoyance.

"I don't have an apprentice." He said. Then he chuckled as he left the room. "I have a partner."

"My mistake." Reddas laughed.

They were closer than ever until the Bahamut; though it wrenched his heart in two he left Vaan. He said he loved him. And also that there had better not be a single damn scratch on the Strahl or Vaan when he came back to collect them.

Long after everyone else gave up Vaan remained obsessed with the idea Balthier and Fran survived. He kept the Strahl in perfect condition. He turned aside offers to start other relationships. He didn't want anyone but Balthier. If he was wrong and he was dead… It was a thought too horrific to realize. But he would never have another because none could be as Balthier was.

Penelo was writing letters to her Prince. Vaan found great satisfaction in teasing her. He had many bruises to show for his role as the joker.

One day he went in with Penelo to check on the Strahl. Vaan froze for a moment then ran to the big empty space. Only a note remained where the ship had been.

"What does it say?" Penelo asked over his shoulder.

_Dear Vaan,_

_ It seems you have taken care of my ship during my absence. Bravo. Now let's see what you've learned since I haven't been there to distract you. Deliver this to our little Princess and come when you're ready. I'll be waiting at a Pirates heaven._

"Old tricks…" Vaan muttered though he smiled. "Well Penelo, you up for an adventure?"

"Always." The now matured Penelo smiled confidently. "Let's go catch your pirate!"

And when Vaan did catch him the four joined up as a team of Sky Pirates. Together they ruled the sky. They of course made allowance for Vaan and his hunts. And also they stopped at the grand Palace in Archades often.

Balthier suffered through the glares and warnings of Basch and Vaan laughed as Fran shook her head. Penelo and Larsa disappeared but when they were around the Sky Pirate and Basch they laughed along with Vaan.

And every night Vaan lay beside Balthier and made sure the Pirate knew he was loved. And that if he tried to run Vaan would sic Penelo and Basch on him.

Finish

Author note: Aaaahhh finally! My stories always do this. Every time I thought, yay I'm done, time to post! I'd think of something else and it was back to typing away. Please let me know how this is! I know it isn't as good as the prequel but that was my bad. I hope it at least is average. Thanks for reading!

Oh yes, and SCORE! Longest one shot I ever wrote!

And finally I was thinking on continuing with another couple. BaschXAshe or PeneloXLarsa next? Hmm what to do with Fran…. I'll think of something…

And let me know what you thought of Larissa. My first red head Oc lol. I tried to make her be the first woman Balthier ever loved. But like him she was afraid to really love so she ignored it. Instead she surrounded herself with others until she ultimately fell in love with the never introduced Riccardo. Basically she was just kind of something for Balthier to reminisce on. Even though they could have settled together and been happy they ran away instead. Kinda an alternate path Balthier realizes he could have went down. (Lucky for Vaan he didn't right?)

Also it bugged me that he gone for like five seconds in the game and he suddenly pops up with chops for Jules to deliver. I was like WTF did he do? I ran around for like an hour getting chops! So I made her be the one who gave him the chops cause it was a loose end I couldn't stand.

Mass tears to be returning Balthier and Vaan to the game until I yank them back out again.

.


End file.
